mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
MaxFunDrive 2012
"MaxFunDrive 2012" is a Maximum Fun Network special Donors-only episode, originally released on April 2, 2012. Description Dad McElroy joins the brothers. Outline 04:00 - I am a frequent user of my college's work-out facilities. One of the girls at the receptionist desk is very attractive, and she is always making eyes at me. She is clearly first to initiate with flirty greetings. What is a good way to start a conversation without being obviously flirty or too interested? If things go well, where do I go from here? -- Man Sweating In Milwaukee 09:21 - Y - Sent in by Lisa Hollifield, from Yahoo Answers user I Love Boobies, who asks: How can i have swag? if im a girl? i wanna have swag but idk wat it is somebody please tell me how to have dress all swag and stuff and kinda type? i know everybody will be like be yurself i got older and still dnt got swag please just tell me the clothing they wear thnx NO RUDE COMMENTS! 16:47 - My wife and I will soon be leaving for Africa to adopt a little boy. Besides listening to MBMBaM, we want to raise a cool baby. What other advice can you offer a soon-to-be one-year-old son on become a true-blooded American? -- Tony 21:29 - Y - Sent in by Emily Wall, from Yahoo Answers user 13P28, who asks: Replace my skull with metal? Would it be possible to replace part of my skull, like the top, sides and back with a lightweight bullet proof meta or plastic? So In case I get shot in the head i don't die? Could this be possible? and could it be possible to have like a box inserted inside me with a door to let me access it so i can put stuff in there, like a door from my belly to inside a compartment ? 26:12 - Hey guys, it's hard to find parking in my neighborhood. I usually have to squeeze my car into very tight spaces, sometimes in spots that are only a few inches longer than my car. In this case, is it okay to gently nudge another parked car so I can fit my car into a space, or is this kind of move not okay? -- The Bump 30:09 - Y - Sent in by Jackson Cusack, from Yahoo Answers user JJH, who asks: What are some great sex songs? I was wondering what songs to play while having sexual intercourse. Mainly songs by like, Trey songz, Drake, Chris brown. Just whatever music like these would work. Please <3 34:33 - Listen, I've been dating my girlfriend since freshman year, and it will be our third anniversary next month. Everything is going great, but I'm wondering if I should be out trying to meet lots of different girls instead of being with this one girl. I find myself wishing that I had met her later in life, because then we would have gotten being single out of my system. -- Confused In California 47:14 - FY Sent in by Will Mitchell, from Yahoo Answers user name, who asks: Is it ok to carry a stab proof vest in a luggage at the airport? Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Clint McElroy Category:Emily Wall Category:Lisa Hollifield Category:End of MBMBaM Category:Guestsperts Category:Donor Episodes